The World is Ours
"The World is Ours" 'by ''David Correy ft. Monobloco is featured on Just Dance 2014 as a DLC, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a man with brown hair and a stubble, and wears a green jacket over a yellow shirt, and red shorts. At one point, he holds hands with the backup dancers and turns completely yellow. His shoes are green and orange. He also has an orange backwards cap that covers part of his brown hair and an orange whistle. Background The background changes very often throughout the routine: first, it's green and yellow with white hearts, then it changes to red and yellow with white doves. During the chorus, many silhouettes of boys playing football appear behind him, and, after that, there are girls' silhouettes dancing. After the Gold Move 3, it returns green and yellow with a big green shaded sun, yellow silhouettes of girls and boys and confetti rain. At the end, the background is red and yellow with green silhouettes. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Move 1 and 2: '''Hit the air with your right fist and kick with your left leg like your kicking an invisible ball. '''Gold Move 3: '''Simply point your right hand to the screen. TWGM 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 TWGM 1.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * Technically, this song can be earned by: ** Everywhere: Free Paid DLC. ** US and Canada: Restricted, unless the countries of certain consoles are changed. * At various parts of the choreography, he looks like he is kicking a soccer ball. *As of April 29th 2014. all videos of this choreography on YouTube that were uploaded prior to the release day have been blocked due to copyright issues. *This is the 2nd song related with football (a.k.a. soccer in America); the first was [[Futebol Crazy|''Futebol Crazy]] on ''Just Dance 2''. *This is the 3rd free DLC overall, after ''Firework'' and ''Roar''. It is followed by ''Break Free'' in ''Just Dance 2015''. * This is the third song to be changed from a free DLC to a pay-to-play DLC. The first song was Crazy Christmas, the second was Here Comes the Hotstepper, and the fourth is Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). *According to the Just Dance Facebook page the song has restrictions on U.S. and Canada. *If you are in the restricted countries, you can change your country with VPN to get the song. *This is the first region-locked free downloadable song. *The backup dancers in this song resemble the backup dancers in ''Danse''. * Some of the last moves are in a Hold My Hand mode. ** This makes it the first song to change modes during the course of the routine. ** This is also the first Hold My Hand mode to be available on camera consoles (Xbox One, Xbox 360 and PS4 camera). * This song was leaked on 26 April 2014. * The choreography is performed by Kevin H-Aim. * Along with [[Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)]], you can get this song by ''Just Dance Now coding. * Before The World Is Ours was restricted once again in Just Dance Now, if you tried to select the song through your phone, it will say that you will need to dance for 7 days to unlock it. However, if you tried to start it up though your PC screen, the song would play. It is unknown if this was a glitch or not. * There is a dancer in the background that highly resembles P3 from ''Macarena''. However, Macarena was not on Just Dance at the time when the song was available. * On April 14th, 2015, the restriction for this song and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) was removed for the day on Just Dance Now. However, on April 15th 2015, the restriction was put back in plae, making it unable to play in the US and Canada once again. ** The restriction was once again removed on 14th August 2015 after The Choice Is Yours was added and hasn't been restored since then. * The song was accessible if you added it to your favorites before the restriction was added back in the NTSC region, along with Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing); However, Ubisoft has released a patch where the songs can no longer be accessible through your favorites section. * This is the first song to be promoted by Coca-Cola; it is followed by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) ''and ''The Choice Is Yours. * This is the only song promoted by Coca-Cola to be released in the main series' game first, instead of Just Dance Now. * In Just Dance Unlimited, the song uses it's Just Dance 2014 square instead of it's Just Dance Now square. ** The square on Just Dance Now was later changed on October 22nd, 2015. * On October 22nd, 2015, Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing) replaced The World is Ours. ** This also caused the Coca-Cola 7 Day challenge to be removed. * In the beta stages, the lyrics were blue.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywSF-4dg8Yk Gallery twiojd2014sqau.jpg|The World Is Ours the world is ours jdn.jpg|The World Is Ours (NOW) TWIO opener.png twiomenu.png theworlddlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover TWIOavatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar 367.png|Just Dance 2016Avatar Just_Dance_2014_Coca-Cola_The_World_Anthem_Screenshot.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-03 at 6.34.15 PM.png|Teaser Picture in Just Dance Facebook thereisnotheworldisours.jpg|There is no The World is Ours DLC on the Xbox One US Store and NTSC Just Dance 2014]] (07/05/14) TWIOpictos.png|Pictograms artwork.just-dance-2014.829x1080.2014-05-08.98.png|Coach Just-Dance-The-World-is-Oursmacerena.jpg|The background dancer that looks similar to P3 from Macarena The World Is Ours BTS.png|Behind the Sceneshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywSF-4dg8Yk Videos File:David Correy -The World is Ours Coca-Cola's 2014 FIFA World Cup™(OFFICIAL VIDEO) File:The_World_Is_Ours_-_David_Correy_ft._Monobloco_Just_Dance_2014 File:Just_Damce_Now_-_The_World_Is_Ours Just Dance 2016 - The World is Ours - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Free Downloadables Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Promotions Category:Promoted Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Kevin H-Aim